It's All About You
by Haechanie
Summary: "Aku cinta padamu hyung. Aku sayang padamu, aku juga kangen padamu." Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang telah ditahannya bertahun-tahun itu. Haechan menunduk, tak kuasa menatap mata bening milik Mark. NCT: MARK, HAECHAN, JAEMIN, JENO, JISUNG, AND ALL MEMBERS.


Mark menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa maroon kesayangannya. Tas punggung berwarna coklat miliknya tergeletak begitu saja dibawah. Begitu juga jas kuning bertuliskan SOPA simbol almamater tempat ia bersekolah. Jika saja Taeyong _hyung_ tahu, ia pasti akan diomeli habis-habisan.

Biarlah –ia lelah hari ini. Otaknya seperti terbakar menghadapi soal-soal ujian pagi tadi. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu tertidur di saat kelas tengah berlangsung. Mark bertekad untuk memperbaiki kebiasaan buruknya yang satu itu. Malu juga dia kalau sampai teman-temannya tahu dia mendapatkan nilai jelek. Mau ditaruh mana muka gantengnya?

Mark mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mengernyitkan kening karena menemukan suasana yang tidak seperti biasanya. _Dorm_ NCT begitu tenang. Suara jarum jam dan hembusan _air conditioner_ terdengar nyaring. Ini aneh, biasanya _dorm_ mereka layaknya pasar malam, tidak hening seperti kuburan begini.

"Mark _hyung_ , kau sudah pulang?"

Jaemin dengan senyum manisnya bertanya pada Mark. Ia masih mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti milik Mark. Anak laki-laki itu ikut-ikutan merebahkan diri di sofa –tampak kelelahan.

"Yang lain kemana?"

Mark balik bertanya. Ia tidak ingat jadwal member NCT. Ia juga tidak hafal kesibukan Jhonny, Hansol dan Kun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jeno dan Haechan masih dibawah. Kalau Renjun dan Chenle, mereka ada kelas korea hari ini" jawab Jaemin. Sesekali ia meringis kecil saat posisi tidurnya yang tidak tepat membuat rasa sakit di pinggangnya muncul. Cederanya belum sembuh ngomong-ngomong.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu Jaem. Tidur di sofa akan membuat pinggangmu semakin sakit."

Mark bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengambil jas kuning serta tasnya lalu menarik tangan Jaemin agar _dongsaeng_ nya itu bangun.

Jaemin mengerang malas tapi menurut juga. Ia mengikuti Mark yang kini menuntunnya menuju kamarnya bersama Jeno dan Jisung. Sebenarnya Jisung hanya menitipkan beberapa barang saja. Ia jarang menginap di dorm kalau tidak ada kegiatan yang mengharuskannya menginap. Bayi ayam itu masih kecil, tentu saja ia masih harus tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan saat makan malam"

Mark mengusak rambut Jaemin setelah memastikan _dongsaeng_ nya itu berbaring dalam posisi yang nyaman. Ia berniat pergi sebelum suara Jaemin menghentikannya.

"Mark _hyung_ , tidakkah kau ingin berbaikan dengan Haechan?"

Rasa ngilu tiba-tiba menyergap dada Mark. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menghela nafas guna menetralkan detakan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Mark berlalu meninggalkan Jaemin yang memandang sendu punggung _leader_ nya itu.

.

.

Mark tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Haechan terkesan mengindarinya akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar secara frontal. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Haechan masih mengganggunya seperti biasa.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berharap ia mendapatkan petunjuk penyebab perubahan sikap _groupmate_ nya itu. Lagi-lagi ia _clueless_ , tidak bisa mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai membuat seorang Haechan yang cerewetnya sejagad raya terdiam seperti patung ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Mark… Yo… Mark…"

Mark terlonjak kaget saat bahunya diguncang kuat dan suara bass milik Yuta menggema di telinganya.

"Ya Tuhan Yuta _hyung_ , jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

Mark melempar celana kolor miliknya kearah Yuta, yang segera ditangkis oleh pemuda Jepang. Mark cemberut, ia turun dari kasur lalu mengambil celana yang akan ia pakai itu.

"Mark, jangan telanjang _please_ …" sahut seseorang yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

Mark memutar bola matanya kesal. Telanjang apanya. Ia masih memakai celana dalam asal kalian tahu.

"Kapan kalian pulang?" Mark bertanya sembari memakai celana kolornya. Dalam hati Mark merutuk. Gara-gara memikirkan Haechan ia sampai lupa menutup auratnya.

"Kami sudah pulang dari tadi Markeuli…. Kau saja yang asyik melamun"

Yuta menjawab pertanyaan Mark sambil melepas _T-shirt_ nya yang basah oleh keringat. Ah, Mark ingat sekarang. _Hyung line_ ada jadwal latihan pagi tadi. Sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai.

"Segeralah berbaikan dengannya. Kau seperti orang linglung beberapa hari ini"

Jaehyun mengusak rambut Mark gemas. Ia sadar akhir-akhir ini _mood_ adik kanada nya itu tidak bagus. Bertengkar dengan _member_ memang tidak enak, Jaehyun seringkali mengalaminya. Tapi sehebat apapun pertengkaran mereka, Jaehyun punya cara ampuh untuk berbaikan. Toh, _partner_ bertengkarnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ha ha ha…

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahanku, _hyung_ "

Mark mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kasur. Ia berdecak kesal melihat Yuta yang terkekeh didepannya. Biarkan sajalah, hatinya sedang _mellow_. Ia sedang butuh meluapkan perasaannya pada seseorang.

"Cobalah bertanya padanya Mark, barangkali kau merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi bagi Haechan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan"

Jaehyun ikut mendudukkan diri disamping Mark. Tidak tega juga dengan ekspresi Mark yang suram begitu. Apa-apaan bibir melengkung ke bawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Duh, santet Haechan terlalu kuat.

"Kau suka pada Haechan ya Mark?"

Celetukan dari Yuta membuat jantung Mark seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Ia buru-buru memegangi dada kirinya –takut jantungnya melompat. Belum lagi detakannya yang seperti _beat_ lagu _firetruck_. Jeduk-jeduk seperti mau meledak.

"Yuta hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu! Jantungku seperti mau lompat rasanya!" teriak Mark.

Mark berjalan keluar kamar dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi diatas kepala.

Hancur sudah suasana sendu di hati Mark, berganti rasa kesal yang berlipat-lipat. Edisi curahan hati seorang Mark harus berhenti bahkan sebelum ia memulainya. Salahkan mulut pemuda _Nakamoto_ yang kini melongo akibat diteriaki Mark.

"Konyol sekali _dongsaeng_ mu itu Jae"

Yuta yang pertama kali bersuara setelah sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Ia menatap Jaehyun yang mengusap tengkuknya kaku.

"Mark masih remaja _hyung_. Dia belum mengerti tentang perasaannya sendiri"

Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dinding lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau bahkan lebih konyol saat jatuh cinta pada Ten _hyung_. Apa-apaan itu kejar-kejaran di tengah hujan. Seperti film india saja"

Yuta memerah mendengar sindiran Jaehyun. Ia hampir melempar kaos basahnya tapi kalah cepat dengan Jaehyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

'CoriCoriCupke… Cupke _…'_

"Jae diamlah!"

'Kuchi _~Kuchi~Ho Ta hae…'_

"(…)"

'Oh My Darling… I.. Love You ….'

"JUNG JAEHYUN BERHENTI!"

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

.

.

.

Mark tidak ingat berapa lama ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia menguap lalu melihat jam. Sudah waktunya makan malam ternyata. Suara berisik dari arah dapur membuatnya terjaga. Tawa Haechan terdengar yang paling keras. Mengingat anak itu _mood_ Mark jadi buruk lagi.

"Oh Mark, kau sudah bangun? Duduklah, semuanya sudah menunggu"

Suara Hansol menyambut Mark. Para _member_ yang tadi asik mengobrol terdiam dan menatap Mark yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan kening bertautan.

"Mark ada apa? Kemarilah"

Yuta yang mengira Mark masih marah karena dirinya berdiri dari kursi dan menarik lengannya. Tapi Mark tak bergeming. Kakinya seolah menancap pada lantai.

Mark tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa marah luar biasa saat melihat sosok yang membuat hatinya jungkir balik beberapa hari ini. Melihat Haechan yang duduk tenang dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja makan adalah suatu kelangkaan. Dan ia tahu penyebabnya. Itu karena ada dirinya di dapur ini kan. Padahal tadi suaranya saja terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Haechan –ah, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan."

Mark mengabaikan Yuta dan berjalan menuju Haechan. Ditariknya yang lebih muda agar berdiri dari kursi. Mengabaikan tatapan para _member_ yang penuh tanya melihat keduanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Mark _hyung_. Duduklah, semua sudah lapar"

Haechan berujar pelan. Ia hendak kembali duduk, tapi Mark lebih dulu menyeretnya menjauhi dapur.

"Mark lepaskan! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?"

Haechan berteriak, ia tidak peduli dianggap tidak sopan karena berteriak kepada yang lebih tua. Toh ia sudah sering melakukannya. Lengannya sakit, Mark mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN! MENGHINDARIKU BERHARI-HARI TANPA SEBAB YANG JELAS. KATAKAN PADAKU APA KESALAHANKU?"

Teriakan Mark yang begitu keras membuat para _member_ terlonjak kaget. Si kecil Jisung sampai gemetaran. Jeno yang duduk disampingnya mengusap punggung _maknae_ itu pelan. Duh, dua orang itu benar-benar tidak tahu tempat kalau bertengkar. Bayi besar winwin bahkan sampai meringkuk di ketiak Taeyong karena takut.

Haechan tak kalah kaget. Seumur-umur mengenal Mark, baru pertama kali ini ia dibentak oleh laki-laki Kanada itu. Ia takut. Mark itu sabar. Ia tidak pernah marah pada siapapun. Dan melihat Mark yang marah adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin Haechan lihat saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja matanya berat oleh air mata. Dan ia tidak bisa menahannya saat buliran bening mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau … Kau tidak salah _hyung_ … Hiks… Aku… Aku yang salah…."

Haechan terisak dan berlari keluar dari dapur. Menyisakan Mark dan member lainnya yang mematung.

"Mark….. A –apa yang….."

"Kumohon jangan bertanya padaku _hyung_ ….."

Suara lirih sarat akan kefrustasian itu menghentikan pertanyaan Taeil.

"Kalian makanlah duluan, aku akan menemuinya"

Mark berlalu, ia tersenyum sekilas pada Yuta yang masih berdiri di tempat awalnya.

Semua _member_ masih terdiam, terlalu terkejut lebih tepatnya. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana dekatnya Haechan dan Mark. Melihat pertengkaran keduanya membubuhkan tanda tanya besar di kening mereka. Haechan memang jahil, tapi tidak pernah sampai membuat Mark marah seperti tadi. Dan melihat Haechan yang berurai air mata membuat hati mereka seperti dicubit. Anak itu kan tidak pernah menangis dan tidak cocok juga kalau menangis.

"Sudahlah, ayo mulai makan malamnya. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya"

Yuta kembali duduk disamping Ten dan mulai mengambil piring. _Member_ lain segera mengikuti pemuda jepang itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Haechan masih terisak dibalik selimut tebalnya. Anak itu mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika kisah cinta pertamanya akan sebegini konyolnya.

Haechan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia melihat Mark lebih dari seorang _groupmate_. Yang ia tahu, jantungnya seperti mau meletus jika berdekatan dengan _leader dream_ nya itu. Ia bahkan rela diejek idiot oleh Jeno saat melihat Mark yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum Mark itu indah dan menular menurut Haechan. Buktinya, ia sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri walau air matanya masih enggan berhenti.

Haechan kangen Mark. Kangen menjahili Mark, kangen meluk Mark, kangen nggelendot pada Mark. Pokoknya Haechan Kangen semua tentang Mark.

Tapi Haechan takut perasaan anehnya akan diketahui Mark. Ia sering tergagap-gagap sendiri sekarang jika bicara dengan Mark. Ia juga sering kedapatan memandang Mark dengan tatapan memuja –kata Jeno.

Haechan tidak ingin merusak persaudaraan mereka hanya karena perassaan aneh yang ia miliki. Lagipula ia tahu Mark tidak akan mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mark suka pada si manis Jaemin –itu kata teman-teman di sekolahnya. Ia membuktikannya dengan membuka media sosial dan menemukan banyak sekali cerita romantis dengan _cast_ keduanya. Bahkan foto-foto mereka berdua bertebaran dengan jumlah ribuan. Haechan sakit hati melihatnya.

Ini cinta pertamanya, ia tidak punya referensi bagaimana menghadapi cinta pertama yang menyakitkan seperti ini. _Hyungdeul_ nya juga tidak membantu. Mereka kan sekali tembak, target tergeletak –alias sekali tembak langsung jadian.

 _ **CKLEK**_

"Haechan –ah"

Jantung Haechan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Suara lirih yang ia rindukan itu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Haechan menggigit bibirnya, tak ingin isakannya terdengar pada Mark. Ia semakin meringkuk di balik selimut.

"Hei.. Bukalah…"

Mark menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Haechan. Ia tercekat karena tindakannya tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan. Mark merasa dadanya seperti terbakar. Sesak dan panas melihat Haechan berlelehan air mata dengan hidung yang memerah. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di manik yang selalu berbinar jahil itu. Mark sedih sekali, tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mark menyentuh lengan Haechan dan menarik lembut adiknya itu supaya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ibu jarinya terulur mengusap lelehan air mata yang masih setia mengalir walau sudah diusapnya berkali-kali.

"Kumohon jangan menangis seperti ini…."

Mark berucap lirih sambil menatap kedua mata Haechan. Menyelami bening coklat yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali mengusap lelehan yang jatuh.

Tangan Mark bergetar, ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh Haechan begitu intim. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, hingga keduanya berjarak hanya beberapa jengkal saja.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian darimana, dikecupnya kedua mata yang basah itu.

"Mark _hyung_ …." lirih Haechan setelah Mark menjauhkan wajahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kecepatan maksimal karena kecupan tiba-tiba dari Mark, membuatnya meringis karena nyeri. Tubuh Haechan bergetar dan mukanya memerah sampai telinga.

Mark yang melihatnya terpana. Haechan dalam _mode annoying_ nya saja sudah manis. Apalagi yang penurut seperti ini, manisnya tambah berkali-kali lipat.

Mark merutuki jantungnya yang kembali berdetak bertalu-talu. Ia hanya takut detakan liarnya terdengar oleh Haechan. Ia tidak akan sanggup menerima penolakan dari sosok yang dipujanya sejak dulu itu.

Kalau boleh mengaku, Mark itu cinta Haechan. Mark tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan bocah kurang putih itu, atau mungkin saja karena kedekatan keduanya sejak _trainee_.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah, aku minta maaf Haechan –ah"

Haechan menarik nafas, ia mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya. Ia ingin mengakhirinya sekarang. Segala perasaan menyebalkan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot. Biarlah ia kena tolak Mark. Masa depannya masih panjang, jika tidak dapat Mark ia akan mencari target lain. Yang sekiranya sama persis dengan Mark _hyung_ nya.

Haechan menggengam tangan Mark, yang dibalas juga oleh Mark.

"Aku cinta padamu _hyung_. Aku sayang padamu, aku juga kangen padamu."

Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang telah ditahannya bertahun-tahun itu. Haechan menunduk, tak kuasa menatap mata bening milik Mark.

Mark membeku. Siapapun tolong cungkil telinga Mark sekarang. Ia takut pendengarannya bermasalah. Kamar itu begitu sunyi. Mark dengan jelas mendengar sosok didepannya ini mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi masa iya Haechan juga suka padanya?

Mark celingak celinguk, memastikan orang lain yang mungkin saja ada di dalam kamar ini. Bisa saja kalimat tadi bukan ditujukan untuknya. Dia tidak mau ge-er duluan. Ia takut sakit nantinya.

Haechan yang melihat gelagat ingin kabur dari Mark –menurut Haechan– kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Ma –maaf… Maafkan aku Mark _hyung_. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi. A –aku tahu kau tidak mungkin suka padaku.. Ja –jadi…."

"AKU JUGA"

Haechan terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Mark yang begitu keras. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, takut Mark marah lagi dan ia yang kena bentak.

Mark yang sadar tingkahnya barusan membuat Haechan takut segera menambahkan. "A –aku juga cinta padamu Haechan –ah."

Mark tersenyum begitu lebar. Hatinya buncah akan perasaan bahagia. Ia bahkan melihat kelopak sakura imajiner jatuh dari langit-langit kamar milik Haechan dan Taeyong ini. Semuanya jadi berwarna merah muda di mata Mark.

Sekarang giliran Haechan yang membeku. Siapapun tolong pukul kepalanya dengan palu. Mungkin saja syaraf di otaknya putus sehingga tidak mampu menafsirkan perkataan Mark.

Mark terkekeh melihat ekspresi _blank_ di wajah Haechan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu. Bahkan sejak kau dalam kandungan mungkin"

Rona merah kembali menguar di pipi Haechan. Telinganya memerah dan tubuhnya panas dingin. Duh Tuhan, Haechan mohon jangan jadikan ini sebagai mimpi. Mark yang tersenyum dan menatapnya begitu lembut membuat tubuhnya lemas seperti _jelly_.

"Bu –bukankah kau menyukai Jaemin?" tanya Haechan

Mark mengernyit. "Hah, kata siapa?"

"Teman-temanku di sekolah yang bilang. Sudahlah mengaku saja. Kau kasihan padaku kan Mark makanya kau bilang seperti itu"

Oke. Haechan yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ adalah Haechan yang sudah kembali pada _mode_ menyebalkannya. Dan Mark harus hati-hati dalam bertindak. Kalau tidak, bisa saja hari ini batal menjadi hari istimewanya dengan Haechan. _If you know what Mark means_ ….

" _Shipper_ kalian juga banyak sekali… Aku sakit melihatnya Mark…"

Mark semakin mengernyitkan keningnya. Apalagi itu _shipper_. Mark tidak paham.

Mark meraih tangan Haechan dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengangkat dagu Haechan, meraih kedua pipi _chubby_ itu dan menabrakkan kening keduanya.

"Donghyuck –ah"

Haechan tercekat mendengar suara berat Mark yang memanggil nama aslinya. Tanda bahwa laki-laki itu ingin bicara serius dengannya.

Refleks, Haechan mencengkeram kaos Mark dengan tangan gemetarnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Mark yang menyapu hidungnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini terhadap orang lain. Sejak dulu hanya padamu aku seperti ini. Kumohon, jangan meragukanku. Kita sudah sama-sama tersiksa dengan menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing. Bisakah sekarang kita bahagia bersama?"

Haechan seperti terhipnotis. Suara Mark dan tatapan tajam namun sayu itu seolah-olah menyuruh Haechan untuk segera mengangguk. Haechan panik, tatapannya beralih pada bibir Mark yang sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menuju bibirnya.

Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini. Apakah dia akan berciuman dengan Mark? Tapi umurnya belum dua puluh tahun. Nanti Mark dikira pedofil lagi gara-gara mencium anak dibawah umur. Oh, Haechan sepertinya lupa jika Mark juga masih dibawah umur.

"Ta –tapi aku banyak melihat foto-foto kalian berdua di media sosial. _Fanfiction_ tentang kalian berdua juga banyak sekali" Haechan grogi setengah mati. Ia terpaksa mendorong Mark hingga anak itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking kerasnya. Ia malu ciuman dengan Mark.

Mark mendengus kesal saat menyadari ia gagal merasakan bibir Haechan. Lebih kesal lagi pada tingkah Haechan yang sudah seperti _stalker_ dirinya dan Jaemin. Ia menyesal meremehkan kata-kata "wanita yang cemburu itu tingkat kekepoannya melebihi agen CIA."

Haechan itu bukan wanita, tapi tingkahnya sama saja seperti mereka.

Mark marah-marah dalam hati. Haechan itu bodoh apa bagaimana sih sampai tidak peka kalau di hati Mark itu cuma ada namanya seorang. Ihirrrrrr…..

Menurut Mark, _moment_ nya dan Haechan itu banyak sekali. Mark rela digelendoti bayi koala Haechan kemanapun dan dimanapun. Ia juga rela dijahili bocah itu sampai Mark rasanya pingin nangis. Mark juga mau-mau saja dijadikan pasangan fantasi bocah _evil_ itu. Leeteuk hyung saksinya.

Ia bahkan senyum-senyum saja saat Haechan mengatainya pria membosankan sedunia, burung parot, dan yang terbaru Haechan mengatainya sapu ijuk akibat rambut rusaknya yang njebrak seperti sapu akibat terlalu sering mengganti warna rambut.

 _Mark is fine_ ,

Segalanya Mark rela jika itu tentang Haechan.

Mark kembali mendekatkan diri pada pujaan hatinya itu. Ia mengelus pipi Haechan lembut. Memang tidak mudah meyakinkan Haechan dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Mark sudah terlanjur cinta. _Uhuk_!

"Donghyuck –ah…. Bolehkah aku bertanya….

Kau mencintaiku sebagai Mark Lee atau sebagai Lee Minhyung?"

Haechan kaget ditanya begitu oleh Mark. Ia menatap manik bening Mark, dan tercekat mendapati sirat luka pada iris favoritnya itu.

"A –aku mencintaimu _hyung_.. Tidak peduli kau itu Lee Minhyung atau Mark Lee. Aku maunya denganmu, aku jatuh cintanya denganmu…"

Haechan tergagap, ia takut Mark akan menarik kembali perkataannya dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Haechan tahu ia sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia juga takut kalau Mark hanya main-main dengannya. Selama ini Mark tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa anak itu jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi mana mungkin Haechan secepat itu bisa percaya.

"Kumohon … Jangan tinggalkan aku Mark hyung.. Hiks…. A –aku…"

Mark terbelalak melihat Haechan yang kembali menangis.

"Hei… Sayang… tenanglah.. Kau itu bodoh sekali sih. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu."

Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya menghangat. Haechan selalu pas berada dalam pelukannya, seolah adiknya itu memang tercipta untuknya.

"Kau pikir melupakan orang yang kau cintai bertahun-tahun itu mudah. _Pabbo_!"

Haechan mendongak memandang Mark yang tersenyum padanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mark. Menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Mark dan menghirup aroma khas yang sangat ia sukai.

"Donghyuck –ah, biarkan saja orang lain melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan. Masing-masing orang memiliki pilihan mereka sendiri, seperti aku yang memilihmu dan kau yang memilihku.

Mereka pun sama, mungkin saja mereka lebih menyukaiku bersanding dengan Jaemin. Dan aku yakin, sebagian dari mereka pasti juga ada yang menyukaiku bersanding denganmu. Itu pilihan mereka. Tugas kita hanyalah membuat mereka bahagia dengan hasil karya kita.

Hubungan kita bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dikontrol sesuka hati oleh orang lain. Juga tidak untuk diumbar untuk umum. Biarlah hanya kita yang tahu bahwa kita saling mencintai. Itu sudah cukup untukku…."

Haechan menangis lagi. Mark panik dibuatnya. Kenapa Haechan hari ini sensitif sekali. Mark jadi kasihan melihat muka Haechan yang telah sempurna berubah menjadi warna merah. Campuran antara kebanyakan menangis, tersipu dan juga malu.

"Aku sayang Mark _hyung_ "

Haechan malu-malu mengatakannya. Mark jadi gemas sendiri.

' _Duh, kalau kau malu-malu begitu rasanya aku ingin menciummu Chan.'_

Tentu saja Mark mengatakan kalimat tadi di dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin didorong Haechan dengan kekuatan supernya itu. Bisa-bisa ia terjungkal dari kasur.

Mark susah payah menahan hormone mudanya. Bibir Haechan itu sialan. Belum dicium Mark saja sudah merah dan bengkak begitu. Bagaimana kalau Mark mencium dan mengemutnya.

"Aku juga sayang _my Chaniee~_ "

Haechan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia mendorong Mark, memelototi laki-laki itu karena memanggilnya seperti itu. Haechan sebenarnya suka sih dipanggil begitu, tapi dia kan jadi malu.

[ Duh Chan, endelmu loh…..]

Mark memeluk Haechan. Di kecupnya kening Haechan berkali-kali sampai anak itu terkikik geli.

"Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang suka kucium"

"Ih pembohong. Kau juga mencium Chenle padahal" Haechan mendengus.

"Chenle kan anak kita"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Haechan rasanya ingin membungkam mulut Mark. Selain pintar nge- _rap_ , mulutnya pintar menggombal juga ternyata. Sekalian saja Mark ikut reality show _'Show Me The Gombal'_.

Ia yakin Mark pasti juaranya.

"Oh ya Mark, Kau habis melihat burungnya Jaemin kan!"

Haechan kembali mendorong tubuh Mark. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi.

Mark mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa kembali ke Jaemin lagi sih. Ingatkan Mark untuk mentraktir Jaemin kalau ia jadian dengan Haechan nanti. Kasihan anak itu disebut terus dalam cerita ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong apa maksud Haechan dengan burung Jaemin? Seingatnya Jaemin tidak memiliki peliharaan burung.

"Kau melihat burungnya Jaemin di kamar mandi kemarin. Kuingatkan kalau kau lupa"

Mark seperti tersambar petir. Pahamlah ia sekarang apa yang dimaksud Haechan. Tolong kalian jangan berspekulasi yang tidak jelas dulu.

"I –itu.. Itu karena pada saat itu Jaemin ingin ke kamar mandi tapi pinggangnya sakit. Kau tidak kasihan melihat Jaemin berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi?

Makanya aku membantunya ke kamar mandi. Tapi sumpah aku tidak ikut masuk ke dalam. Apalagi sampai melihat burungnya"

Benar kan kata Mark, Haechan itu kekanakan. Duh, rasanya Mark pingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok disampingnya. Haechan dengan tangan yang bersilang di atas dada masih saja mendiamkan Mark. Bahkan anak itu tidak mau melihatnya.

 _Ugh! Sabar Mark…_

"Sayang, aku benar-benar tidak melihat burungnya Jaemin dan aku juga tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya. Aku melihat burungmu saja bagaimana? Kau juga boleh melihat burungku sebagai gantinya"

Pipi Haechan merona. Sialan, Mark itu mesum ternyata. Ia mendelik melihat Mark yang menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ih….. kau mesum sekali sih Mark."

Haechan memang kelihatan judes tapi sebenarnya ia tengah mengontrol pikirannya saat ini. Jangan dipikir dia tidak membayangkan burungnya Mark. Dia anak laki-laki dengan hormon muda yang menggebu-gebu. Salahkan Mark yang meracuni pikiran polosnya.

"Haechan –ah. Sudah ya ngambeknya. Kau cantik kalau tersenyum. Kalau marah begini seperti macan lho"

Mark meneguk ludah menyadari tatapan Haechan yang benar-benar seperti macan. Mark salah bicara. Ia lupa kalau Haechan tidak suka dibilang cantik. Lagi-lagi Mark rela dijadikan _sack_ tinju oleh Haechan.

Haechan memukul Mark berkali-kali, dan sumpah itu tidak main-main. Mark menyumpah, kenapa dia bisa sampai jatuh cinta setengah mati pada bocah bar-bar ini.

"OKE OKE!" Mark yang kesakitan akhirnya kesal juga.

"Kau tampan aku manis. Tapi tetap saja aku yang akan menyodokmu.

Bukan kau yang macan, tapi aku Mark Lee 'si macan tutul korengan'."

Mark kesal sekali, harusnya Mark dan Haechan jadian di tempat yang romantis, bukan diatas kasur dan ia dijadikan _sack_ tinju oleh Haechan begini. Tidak ada kata-kata romantis atau ciuman romantis, mereka malah membahas burung-burungan dan macan-macanan.

Mark terdiam saat melihat Haechan tertawa dengan mata yang menyipit. Tulang pipinya terangkat dan bibirnya membuka. Haechan terlihat begitu indah. Kelopak bunga sakura lagi-lagi menjadi _background_ sosok yang dicintainya itu.

Mark memejamkan mata, lagi-lagi luluh akan pesona Lee Donghyuck.

"Sudah jangan membahas burung-burungan atau macan-macannan. Aku inginnya sayang-sayangan saja.

Aku sayang sekali padamu"

Mark menarik Haechan untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. Kali ini Haechan tidak berontak. Ia malah menyamankan diri bersandar di dada Mark.

"Jadi kita _official_?" Haechan bertanya pada Mark.

Ia melepas pelukan Mark. Haechan memandang wajah tampan milik Mark dan ia tak berhenti bersyukur karena dapat melihatnya sampai detik ini.

Mark yang ditanya begitu bersorak dalam hati. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu daritadi. Mengklaim bocah _evil_ ini menjadi miliknya.

"Heum, mulai hari ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Mark balas menatap Haechan. Manik keduanya bertatapan, saling menyelami hati masing-masing. Keduanya tersenyum kecil, hanya ada cinta disana.

Entah siapa yang memulai, jarak keduanya kian menipis. Kening dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Haechan menggigil, deru nafasnya dan milik Mark saling bersahutan. Haechan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark. Menarik laki-laki itu supaya lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Ia sudah siap melepas bibirnya pada Mark….

Mark memejamkan mata, yang lebih muda mengikuti.

Sedikit lagi bibir keduanya saling menyentuh.

Sampai…

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan membahana Jisung membuat Mark terjungkal dari atas kasur. Haechan mendorongnya begitu kuat.

Emosi Mark sudah di ubun-ubun. Kenapa mencium Haechan di bibir itu susah sekali. Ia akan keluar untuk mencekik _makna_ e mereka itu, namun terhenti saat Haechan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Mark menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya ia memang harus menunggu sampai mereka berdua berumur dua puluh tahun untuk berciuman bibir.

Mark mengusap bibir Haechan lembut. "Kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi ya _sexy_ … Baru aku bisa menciummu"

Haechan tertawa mendengar Mark yang berbicara pada bibirnya. Sebenarnya Haechan tidak keberatan sih jika Mark menciumnya sekarang. Berhubung Mark sudah berkata seperti itu, sepertinya ia juga harus menunda keinginannya untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Haechan –ah… Aku tahu kita masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Ketakutanmu mungkin juga sama seperti ketakutanku. Di masa depan aku yakin akan ada banyak rintangan yang menghalangi hubungan ini.

Tapi kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kita akan menjadi dewasa dan berkembang menjadi yang lebih baik. Aku ingin kau menggenggam tanganku, jangan pernah lepaskan sampai kita disatukan di dalam ikatan yang lebih indah"

Mark mengusap air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh dari manik kekasihnya. Ia mengusap sayang pipi yang kembali berwarna merah akibat menangis itu.

"I Love You"

Dan Sebuah kecupan di kening Mark berikan pada pemilik hatinya.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

Jaemin mengomel entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Jeno yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas lelah. Salah Jaemin sendiri yang menguping pasangan Markhyuck di dalam.

"Haechan itu idiot sekali. Aku saja tahu kalau Mark _hyung_ itu suka padanya. Gitu dia malah cemburu padaku lagi."

Jaemin kembali menempelkan telinganya pada pintu di depannya. Suara Mark dan Haechan terdengar jelas sebenarnya sampai luar tanpa harus menempelkan telinga begitu.

Jeno mengerang dalam hati

' _Kau sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau aku suka padamu'_

" _Hyung,_ kalian sedang apa?"

Si kecil Jisung bertanya dengan polos. Jeno dan Jaemin tak sempat menjawab

Bayi ayam itu langsung membuka pintu kamar Haechan.

Pintu kamar terbuka,

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

dan teriakan Jisung membuat mereka yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget

Jeno dan Jaemin membeku. Di salam sana Mark dan Haechan sedang dalam posisi yang intim sebelum akhirnya Mark terjatuh dari kasur karena Haechan mendorongnya.

Ketiga member dream itu segera berlari menjauh, tak ingin kena amukan sang _hyung_ tertua sekaligus _leader_ mereka itu

.

.

Nafas Jisung ngos-ngosan, ia tidak menyangka akan disuguhi pemandangan tujuh belas plus oleh kedua _hyung_ nya. Ia mencari Taeyong. Biasanya kalau ia takut seperti ini, hanya Taeyong yang mampu menenangkannya.

Jisung berlari menuju kamar Jaehyun. Kamar Taeyong kan dipakai pasangan markhyuck, pasti _hyung_ nya itu akan ke kamar Jaehyun yang notabenya adalah kekasih Taeyong.

Tanpa mengetuk, maknae polos itu segera membuka pintu kamar didepannya.

Namun pemandangan didepannya membuat kakinya kaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar hingga berkaca-kaca.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakan kedua dari Jisung kembali memenuhi dorm.

" _HYUNGDEUL_ ….HAECHAN _HYUNG_ DAN TAEYONG _HYUNG_ CIUMAN"

What the Hell is that Chiken baby?

.

.

.

Jhonny sukses menyemburkan air yang tengah diminumnya.

Para member yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu membelalak ngeri.

Satu pertanyaan polos dari Taeil membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Yang jadi _uke_ nya siapa?"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo,  
**

 **Perkenalkan, namaku ima**

 **Untuk sementara akun ini aku yang megang.**

 **Pemiliknya harus hiatus lama karena suatu hal.**

 **Pesan dari kakak aku,**

 **dimohon sabar untuk menunggu kembali cerita FFnya**

 **Dia bilang dia rindu kalian.**

 **Aku 00 line, dan lagi suka banget sama NCT.**

 **Mau bikin akun sendiri malas, kakakku juga udah ngijinin aku upload cerita di akun ini.**

 **Kebetulan kami sama-sama suka nulis.**

 **Walaupun masih banyak bagian dalam cerita ini yang sebenarnya dibantu perbaikan tulisan maupun jalan ceritanya sama dia.**

 **Pinginnya sih ini ad sequelnya, tapi masih bingung mau bikin yang mana dulu.**

 **Ada request?**


End file.
